The List
by Muldoon22
Summary: Natasha takes it upon herself to introduce Steve to the highlights of the modern world. Accepting prompts. Concepts can range from movies, television series, music, food, activities and sports.
1. Prologue

Natasha noticed for the first time Steve scribbling away in a small little book while they were sitting in a car on stakeout.

She didn't vocally acknowledge it, but finally her curiosity got the better of her. In her nature, she simply yanked it out of his hands.

"Hey!" Steve protested.

"Sorry, Steve. Curiosity got to me. What is this?"

"If you must know, it's a list of things I need to get up to speed on."

She scanned through it.

"Two years out of the ice and you haven't seen _2001: A Space Odyssey _yet?

"I've been busy."

She shook her head. "Pen."

He sighed and handed it to her. She proceeded to scribble in names at rapid pace. Within five minutes, she handed the book back. Flipping through it, he saw she filled it.

"_Breaking Bad, Monty Python's Flying Circus, _Pink Floyd, WWE?"

"Yup. And if you want, we can complete those things together."

"I don't know. Didn't figure you as a social person."

"Im social. People just need to interest me."

"So you're saying I interest you?"

"Very much. You did stick your neck out for me alot during Loki's attack."

Steve nodded. "Ok, Natasha. Which of these should we begin with?"

Before she answered, they saw their target leave his apartment and get into their car.

"Gonna have to wait and see. Duty calls."

Steve put the book in his pocket and started the car, following the target.

* * *

**Hey guys, so new story, and I am going to be accepting requests. This is based off the opening scene in the movie with Steve's book of things to check out. Drop a review and whatever I think can be worked with, I'll write about!**


	2. Star Wars

**Probably should indicate this is set after _Winter Soldier_. If you've yet to see it, run for the hills.**

"We may as well start with the obvious, Steve. Tonight we're gonna watch the original three _Star Wars _films."

"Those are the ones Stark and Barton constantly rave about, right?"

"Oh yeah. That's why we're going to watch them at a theatre. The hardcore fans still love watching them on the big screen."

The pair got into Natasha's Corvette and headed off into the bustling Manhattan streets. It took about twenty minutes for them to reach the theatre she spoke of. They parked and got out, beginning the long journey to the end of the line.

"You'd think with these lines, they were just getting released today." Steve remarked.

"As I said, they're the hardcore fans."

They finally reached the end and patiently waited.

"So what's new with you at work?" she asked.

"Nothing much. After they got reestablish end and rounded up the remaining HYDRA sleepers, they began what they call the "apology cycle". Want to compensate me for all the trouble I endured. It's annoying because they fail to remember you and Sam were with me. And Hill."

"Im used to it. They still don't enjoy the fact I'm a defector. Constantly suspicious of my movements."

Steve nodded. "How long did it take for you to find a new identity?"

"I spent a month journeying before I realized that I am who I am. Instead of running from the past, I need to live with it and forge who I want to be from that."

"That's good. It's hard to just toss away who you are."

"It used to be easy for me. It's time to grow up."

They reached the top of the line and got their tickets. The movies started airing at 5 and would go until midnight, with a trivia contest in between _Empire Strikes Back _and _Return of the Jedi_.

The projector rolled and the fans cheered when the opening text scrolled up the screen. Natasha rolled her eyes. As the first film continued, Steve noticed her hand was on top of his own since he placed it on the handrest. He didn't tell her this.

_A New Hope _ended and a brief intermission commenced.

"Lets get some snacks." she said, rising out of her seat.

They went to the lobby. Steve got in line for snacks while Natasha went to the bathroom.

"Why, hello handsome." a voice said from behind Steve. He turned and saw a woman there looking him over.

"Hello. Enjoying the movies?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm currently enjoying the view."

Steve awkwardly chuckled and turned around. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned back around.

"You here with anyone?" she asked flirtatiously.

Natasha, having seen the exchange, immediately returned to Steve and grasped onto his hand. The woman saw this.

"I'll leave you be." she said, and left the line out of embarrassment. Natasha continued to glare after her.

"Thanks for the save." Steve said.

"Next!" the cashier called. Steve moved up in line to place his order. Natasha had not let go of his hand.

* * *

They got back to their seats just as the second film began. She said she didn't want any popcorn, but periodically throughout she would dip into Steve's bag and take a handful. Steve simply smiled each time.

During the trivia round, Steve surprised her by how much he learned from watching the first two films. He won, with the prize being a free drink from the concession stand.

"That's a bit of a jip." Natasha said as Steve sat down.

"I suppose. You can have it if you want." he said, handing her the coupon.

"Thanks. I'll go get it while the credits roll." she said.

"I can get it if you want." he said. She smirked.

"Always the gentleman. A Vanilla Coke would be nice."

He nodded and departed, returning five minutes later. The last movie started at 10, and a few of the attendees began feeling the lateness of the day. Natasha's eyes drooped and her head rested against Steve's shoulder.

When the film finished, he shook her awake.

"Nat? The film's over." he whispered.

She sat up and stretched. "Best get going, then."

They got to her car and began heading back to Steve's Brooklyn apartment.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"They were great. Definitely something I think I would've enjoyed back in the day. I remember I'd play space alien with the others in the neighbourhood. I'd always want to be the alien, but was never picked."

"Who was the alien?" she asked.

His smile slipped. "Bucky."

She sensed the sadness in his voice.

"You and Sam get a fix on him yet?"

She shook his head. "No. Thought we found him in Macedonia, but that was a red herring."

She used her free hand to rub his shoulder. "You'll find him."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She pulled up in front of the building and Steve unbuckled.

"Well, here's my stop."

"I speak for all of us when we say we'd like you to join us at Avenger Tower." she said.

"I'll think about it." he replied. "Thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome. Have you got your book with you?"

He produced it from his pocket. She took it and flipped it to the first page.

"_Star Wars_. Check." she said, crossing it out. She handed him back the book.

"One down, millions to go." she joked.

He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." she said. She reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember, Avenger Tower is open."

"I know. See you." he said, getting out and closing the door. He watched as she drove away.

**First item crossed off. What should be next?**


	3. Pizza

"We have some time before we have to fly out to Australia. Want to get some lunch?" Natasha asked as they drove through the LA streets.

"Sounds good. What do you want to eat?"

"Well, all my favourite Chinese restaraunts are back in Manhattan, so what do you recommend?"

"We eat Subway alot, so I'd like to try something different. McDonalds?"

"No, too fattening. Greek?"

"Possibly."

"What about pizza?"

"Never had it before."

She slammed the brakes, screeching the vehicle to a halt.

"You've never had pizza?!" she asked, incredulously.

"No. Is that bad?"

"Bad? More like embarrassing. We're getting pizza." she said, navigating the car back into traffic. They found a Pizza Hut and went in.

"How did you never think to put pizza on your list?" she asked as they found a table.

"Dunno. Didn't come to mind at the time."

"Good thing you mentioned it. Now you get to taste one of the best delicacies in the world."

"Yeah, once I figure out what kind. Such a variety they have. Deluxe, Hawaiian, Mushroom."

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Large Meat lovers please. And could we get the cheesy crust?" Natasha ordered.

"Alrighty, and anything to drink?"

"Root beer please." Steve asked politely.

"Make that two."

The waitress scribbled in the order and departed.

"So what's new in the "apology cycle"?" she asked.

"Well, since Fury is gone, they're offering me the Director post."

"Jesus, they must really want you to forgive them. Did you accept?"

"Im on the fence on that, but I also very much like the offer of having my own STRIKE team. Hand picked by myself."

Her curiosity was peaked. "So in a nutshell, you're scooping up all the best agents."

"All the most trustworthy. Like I said, I'm still mulling it over."

"Thats good. Don't want to jump at the first thing they offer. They could offer you a month long Caribbean vacation."

"That would be nice. Just myself and the relaxing ocean."

"So im not invited on this trip?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, of course you would if you wanted to." Steve quickly said, blushing.

"Steve, I'm kidding. Besides, bye bye bikinis, remember?" she said, calling back her bullet wound.

"You shouldn't let that prevent you from wearing them." he replied. "I'd imagine you'd look fantas-" he stopped himself when he realized what he was saying. A giant smirk was on her face

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Don't. I'm flattered."

"Here's your pizza." the waitress said, returning. She set the dish in the middle of the table and left.

"Alright, Rogers. Prepare for a taste bud orgasm." she said as she handed him a plate with a slice on it. He took it and took a bite.

"Thoughts?" she asked.

"I think I've just eaten the greatest thing in the world." he said, mouth full of pizza. "You were right. This is amazing."

"Im never wrong." she said, taking a bite of her own.

The two endured in another slice each before asking for a takeout box and paying their bill.

"I brought you,I could've paid." Natasha said as they walked to the car.

"Wouldn't be gentlemanly if I didn't. I am from the 40's."

Natasha rolled her eyes as the got into the car. Her phone went off. Time to head to the pickup spot.

"Time to go." she said,

"Lets roll." they buckled up and went off.


	4. Nirvana

"Let me see the list." Natasha asked as they sat in her car. On break, she invited him to the car to listen to some music.

"Ah, Nirvana. A pretty big step from 40's jazz. Wanna listen to some?"

"Why not?" Steve said. She picked up her IPod and scrolled through artists, selecting "Smells Like Teen Spirit".

Steve was initially surprised by the loudness of it. It was indeed a change in pace from the slow jazz he was used to.

"They sound...angry." he commented. She smiled.

"It was the 90's and grunge was in. Nirvana were the cream of the crop."

"They still a band?"

"No. The lead singer died in '94. Matter of fact, the anniversary of that just passed by."

"That's a shame. For all the shouting he does, he's a good singer."

"Oh yeah. I could listen to them for hours."

"Too bad we only have fifteen minutes left."

She sighed. "Can't have it all, can we?"

"No we cannot."

"Speaking of which, did you choose your compensation prize?" she teased lightly.

"I went with both."

"So we can have it all, then."

"In this case. I told them I personally wanted to see what SHIELD was doing, so I assumed the Director position. That means I automatically get my own team."

"That's right." she remembered. Fury had The Avengers, but who would Steve have?

"Select anyone for this team yet?" she asked, clearly wanting in.

"Hill and Wilson. Thats about it at the moment. Running through everyone's file."

"Oh. I see." she said, masking the sting of disappointment she felt. She figured she'd automatically be on it.

"They burned through a few more songs before they got a ping from Hill.

"Well, looks like its back to the grind." she said.

"Unfortunately. On the upside, we're making progress on my list.

"Yup." she said. "Nirvana, check."


	5. Thai Food and Psycho

"Doing a bit of multi tasking today, Steve. Got us some Thai food and rented _Psycho_." was what Natasha said after Steve opened his door. She knocked and immediately walked in.

"Make yourself at home." he joked.

"Already did." she said, curling up in the red chair that sat adjacent from the couch. When she saw Steve buy it, she claimed it as her spot whenever she visited.

"Are you sure I'm gonna like Thai food?" he asked as he sat down.

"Im positive. Who doesn't?"

"Clint told me he threw up."

"Well Clint is a baby. Now pass me the khao man kai."

Steve scanned the styrofoam boxes and picked up the one he sought. He handed it to her and she thanked him.

"Ok, the DVD is in the player, just hit play."

Steve pressed play and sat back.

"Is this the movie they made a movie about?" Steve asked.

"Yup."

"Bit of a strange thing to make, right? Movie about a movie."

"I suppose."

"How was that one anyway? _Hitchcock_?"

"Eh, it was ok. Anthony Hopkins and Helen Mirren were great in it. Didn't care for Scarlett Johansson as Janet Leigh. Didn't really play Janet, so much as play Scarlett Johansson playing Janet Leigh. Just felt like a lazy performance."

"I see."

"And the script focused a bit too much on this whole thing between Hitchcock and the killer that _Psycho _was inspired by. Felt silly."

"Never want to be silly in a serious film."

"And the film is starting." Natasha said. They fell silent in order to watch the film. It had been about a week since they last saw one another. And in that time, Natasha's curiosity in regards to Steve's go to team was at a high.

"So, Steve. How goes the transition to Director Rogers?"

"Smoothly. Finalizing some stuff. Completed recruiting my team a few days ago."

_What the hell? _she thought to herself. She took the remote and paused the film.

"Can I ask you something? Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we nearly died together several times. I thought after all we went through I would at least be asked if I wanted to be on your squad. So do you suddenly not like me, or-?

Steve nodded a little. "Barton told I wasn't allowed to ask you."

Her gaze turned dark. "What?"

"He told me I nearly got you killed, so by adding you to my team, I'd only be making things worse for you. If not, I would've had you on the team the day I started recruiting."

"Well, Steve, you should know Clint doesn't own me. I'll talk to him tomorrow, but is there any room at all for little ol me?"

Steve smiled. "Of course. I need a right hand gal."

Natasha smiled to herself and resumed the film. Steve passed her some cuddlefish and she munched away.

Thai food and _Psycho_. Check.


	6. ET

"Director Rogers, it's in the firm belief of the Council that HYDRA is plotting another infiltration of SHIELD. How can you assure us otherwise?" Councilman Portsmouth asked via an electronic screen.

"Council, the people who are holding ranks in our organization are those who believe in the safety of this planet and its don't have aspirations to take it over. Assistant Director Romanoff can vouch for that."

Natasha was stood beside Steve in the room. "Every agent in the re-established SHIELD had extensive background checks. Their loyalty to us and you is firm."

"I hope so. Some would question your words, miss, seeing as they wish to jail you."

"I told them where to find me."

"If anyone was to question her, they'd be questioning me. SHIELD is fine. You can interpret that however you like. Now, is there anymore business we need to discuss?"

"None, Director Rogers. We'll check back in a week."

The screens turned black.

"Do I get to call you Assistant Director Rogers whenever I'm addressed first?" Natasha teased.

"I guess. Though I am the official Director."

"I know, I know. Thanks for giving me the Assistant Director position."

"I needed someone I trust to turn to for advice. I trust your word, even when others don't."

"That's a first for me."

They entered an elevator. "Ground floor." Steve said.

"Not too busy tonight? Thought we'd watch one of the movies on your list."

"I have _E.T. _on the list."

"I love that movie! Definitely watching that, it's required viewing."

Steve smiled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

They ordered Chinese and brought along some files to work on as well. There's always work to be done when you're running a security agency.

"Wish I could pay someone to do all this paperwork." Natasha said as she chewed on some chicken fried rice.

"Well, at least this is the last file." he said, shutting the folder.

"Movie time." she said, and they went over to the couch. She popped in the DVD and sat down.

As the movie rolled on, Steve felt Natasha start to cozy up to him. She had her legs curled up to her chest and was laying her head on his shoulder.

And as the film reached its end, he noticed her tearing up.

"Are you alright, Nat?"

"Yeah, it's just this ending. It's so sad and beautiful."

Steve agreed. The film ended and Natasha sat up, stretching.

"What time is it?"

Steve looked at the clock. "Geez, it's just gone 2."

"Holy crap, we worked late." she remarked. "Gotta get back to the tower."

"If you're too tired to travel, you can have my bed for the night." Steve offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want them making assumptions."

Steve nodded in understanding.

"You know, they're wondering why you haven't come to the tower to live yet."

"I like it here. Gives me the independence I like."

"I understand. It's a necessity for me to live there right now."

Steve nodded as she slid on her leather jacket.

"Well, Steve, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

She turned away for a second before turning back. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out his book.

"_E.T._, check." she said, and handed the book back. Steve laughed.

"I gotta keep a closer eye on you. Rather sneaky."

"It's how I roll, Rogers. Good night."

"Night, Nat." he said. She opened the door and was gone.


	7. Sushi

Clint rode up in the elevator to the shared living space, having just returned from a gruelling two month long mission in Mongolia.

He didn't expect when the doors opened to find Natasha standing there, arms folded and looking mad. This wasn't to say he wasn't familiar with this particular scene.

Natasha entered the elevator and pressed the close doors button. She waited until she knew they shut behind her before she spoke.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Who said you had authority over what I do?"

"An explanation would be nice."

"You told Steve not to take me on his executive squad."

Clint sighed. "Oh. That."

"I alone decide if the dangers of the job are too high, not you."

"I know what happened with Pierce and the Winter Soldier. I didn't want a repeat."

"Well, I'm on the squad, and you'd better keep in line."

"What'll happen?"

"Seeing as I'm Assistant Director, I could fire your ass."

Clint was shocked. "You're Assistant Director?"

"Yup. So you best keep in line, Agent. Have a good one."

She reopened the doors and departed.

* * *

Steve stared at the plate, a slight look of uncertainty on his face.

"I don't know, Nat. It looks weird."

She smirked. "You put it on your list, Steve."

"Well, you did actually."

"Just eat the sushi."

Steve sighed as he fixed the chopsticks between his fingers. He plucked one piece up and put it in his mouth. He chewed.

"This is good." he remarked.

"Told you you'd like it." she said, eating some herself.

"I probably wouldn't eat it on a frequent basis, but yeah, I like it."

"Conference call from World Council incoming." the AI system announced.

The two cleared off the table and wiped their mouths.

"Put them through." Steve said.

Four of the five screens lit up, with Councilors Portsmouth, Hawley, Django and Parminder appearing.

"Directors Rogers and Romanoff. We have news."

"Hopefully good." Steve said.

"Nicholas Furymhas decided not to return as Director. So you are now in charge permanently."

"Really? Why is he not returning?" Natasha asked.

The fifth screen lit up. Fury was there. "Let's say I got a promotion."

"Director Fury is now Councillor Fury."

"Well, congratulations Nick." Natasha said.

"The same could be said for you both. From what I've seen you two have the strongest will and sense of leadership in the entire organization."

"Thank you. Councillor." Steve replied.

"We must go as the UN has requested a progress report."

"Very well."

"Just a heads up, some surveillance over Siberia would be advised." Fury added.

"Will do, sir. Ending transmission."

The call ended.

"So I guess we get to run the show now, huh?" Natasha said.

"I guess so." Steve replied. "We should address this with the rest of the organization."

"Definitely. Come on, the sooner the better." Natasha said, heading for the elevators. Steve followed.

"I called Clint out, by the way. For trying to control my life.

"Oh yeah? How'd he respond?"

"How do you think?"

Steve smiled.

"Oh, we didn't finish lunch."

They headed back over to the table and sat back down.

"Crossing sushi off the list." Natasha said, opening the book and drawing a line through the word.

"Pretty glad I did." he said, dipping a piece into a green sauce.

"Oh, Steve, don't, that's wasabi!"

"WATER, I NEED WATER!"


End file.
